


Wishing, waiting

by orphan_account



Series: Batjokes multichoice entries [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Teachers, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne is an asshole, and a cheater, and Jay deserved much, much better than him. But their students intends on getting them together-<br/>Without knowing the mistakes they've made-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing, waiting

Teacher AU:

 

“What is that, Mr J?!” Harely Quinn, a girl in his art class shrieked at his workbook. Jay glances sideways and quickly shut the offending piece of material away.

“Nothing.” ‘Joker’ replies. He prefers that name over his ‘real’ name, Jay but lets his students call him either. 

“That is a drawing of Mr Wayne, my PE teacher-” Another student, Pamela Isley comments and Jay facepalms as his entire art class crowds  around them to get a good look.

 

“Ooh!” Selina Kyle giggles slightly and high-fives Kara Kon-el. “Do you like him?!” Miss Zor-el asks conspiratorily-

“No!” Joker could not help the blush on his(already pale as hell) face. Bruce Wayne is a douche. And a stupid womanizer. With a totally misguided sense of justice(which does not exist, duh) and fashion(he wears a shirt with a bat on it every single day!)

“You totally do!” Harley yells and the rest of the class laughs, but spreads out back to their works. 

Those goddamn kids. Pretty good at their work. Also little shits.

Joker takes out his sketchbook, and rips out the page while the class talks and laughs and crumbles it in his hand. Because they never know  what happened between him and Wayne, and they would never know.

He got to work, of another building burning and takes out some of his medication, gulping the pills down without any water, not noticing the  red headed student bending over and picking up something from the floor.

 

* * *

 

 “Which class do you have next?” Harley asks Pam as the rest of the class disperses, Jimmy Olsen laughing loudly at something              kara Zor-el said. 

“PE with Mr Wayne.” Pam replies, clutching the crumbled drawing in her hand. Mr Jay’s relationship with Mr Wayne is not so easy. “Ooh!” Harley  squees. “We should set them up!”

“I hate it when you get that plotting face.” Pam deadpans. “Right!” Harley waves. “I’ve got social studies with Mr Kent now, bye-bye!”

 

* * *

 

PE is a tiring affair, according to Pam. She preferred Biology, of course. Especially the plant side of it.

And she always have an argument with her gym partner, Hal Jordan, on how not to treat women. What a dick he is.

But she had to catch Mr Wayne after class, before Harley gets to him. Or else things will go wrong. Horribly wrong.

 

“Mr Wayne!” Bruce turns around, slightly surprised that it’s Pamela Isley, one of his students that is not quite really interested in physical ed.

“Phew!” She puffed, and pulled out the drawing. Bruce stared. 

It was definitely a drawing done by Jack-Jay now. The fact that it was ripped and crumbled sends a sharp tang of pain down his chest- it was his fault after all-

“It’s...” He has no idea what to say. For one minute Bruce wants to pour out everything. All the pain, the heartbreak, the regret-

His students are too innocent to know. “Thank you.” He nods to Ms Isley and stalks out of the gym back to the teacher’s commons.

 

 

Bruce sits down by his desk, glad that he does not have any class the next block. Putting his face in his hands, he groans.

It was his own fault. Jack- Jay is beautiful. And what Bruce did- was unacceptable. He cheated on a unstable man who is just opening up to him with a beautiful women who knew nothing about it. They both broke it off with him immediately and guess what? He _deserved_  it.

_“What do you mean?” Clara slams her hands on the table as Bruce massages his temples. “That you have a boyfriend that I didn’t know about?!  Are you cheating on me or are you cheating on someone with me?!”_

_She demands, and he sighs. “I- cheating on someone with you.”_

_She sits down, looking almost resigned._

_“Tell me about him.”_

_“I love him.” Bruce said, at it was all he needed to say. Clara left immediately, and he never saw her again._

Jay worked with him at the same school. It was impossible not to see him. Even the others, his co-workers, seems to have noticed that something was wrong between them.

Those who knew asked him, or Jay. They refused to say anything. And, for Bruce, it seems that is is too late for anything.

Way too late, he thought as he bit into his sandwich, refusing to make eye contact with the other P.E Staff.

 

The bell rings, and, making his way up to greet a theory class, Bruce walks past Jay. They made eye contact, and Bruce knew, and he knew at  that instant that everything will never be possible again.

He owes him too much. It’s best to just give up.

“Is there anything wrong with them? It looks like something is wrong with them.” Harley whispers to Pam, who just shook her head. “It’s none of our business, Harls.”

Life carries on, the business of school and work and everything else took over. But sometimes, when things slow down a little, Bruce looks up at the stars and wish that he could go back in time, and fix everything.


End file.
